


Before

by simonsnoww



Series: The Life of Poppy Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnoww/pseuds/simonsnoww





	1. Realisation

“Date night tonight?” asked Greg down the phone, evidently bored at work, so he’d decided to ring Mycroft and see if he was busy.  
“After getting married, I’d assumed that I wouldn’t need to date anymore!”   
“Well obviously you married the wrong person- I’m clearly the romance king.”  
“Hmm, evidently so.”  
“But still okay for tonight?”  
“Yes, I have ensured that I will be off and Anthea is covering. I’m not to be disturbed unless it is a category four.”  
“Thank you,” said Greg. They hadn’t been out in several months, Mycroft’s job having been made even harder due to the problems, and especially due to the ‘blundering American fool.’ Greg’s job had also been rather stressful, having a series of brutal murders, and neither man had been arriving home until early hours of the morning for several weeks.  
“See you at 5:30 at home?”  
“That sounds good. You have booked the table haven’t you?”  
“Of course I have!” Mycroft said mock exasperatedly, “Honestly darling, you’d think that you have absolutely no faith in me!” Greg could hear the smile down the phone.  
“Well, after the incident at the restaurant in Paris…”  
“And we’d promised to speak no more of that.”  
“Okay love, whatever you say.”  
“I’m going to have to go. I love you.”  
“I love you too. 5:30.”  
Neither man wanted to hang up the phone, but work beckoned, the last flicker of hope being in their company that evening.

 

At precisely 5:30 Mycroft arrived home, strode through the door, and called, “Darling, I’m home.”

Greg walked down the stairs, a towel around his waste, hair damp from the shower. “How’s your day been?”  
“Missed you.”  
“Me too.” 

They both leant in and softly kissed.

“My day would have been better if you’d waited and we’d had that shower together,” Mycroft declared.  
“Well, you see love, I did think about waiting, but then we’d never get to the restaurant on time.”  
“You beast!”  
“Well, it’s true.”

Mycroft gave a comical glare and walked upstairs to start getting ready.

 

They eventually arrived on time to the restaurant- despite the several *ahem* interruptions.


	2. Declaration

Greg had begun to notice little things. In the restaurant, looking quickly at the little baby lying near them with her parents. The wistful reminiscing of his childhood. 

Later that week, they sat down together for tea- Greg had cooked some pasta, and miraculously Mycroft had been able to arrive home, on time, so that they could sit together and eat… for once!

“Myc, darling, I’ve been thinking,” Greg started. He took a deep breath. “Do you want a baby?”  
Mycroft looked a little taken aback. “Greg, you of all people know that our lifestyle would not fit in with a baby’s lifestyle.”  
“Well, if we worked normal hours and so on, would you like a baby then?”  
“The thought has crossed my mind,” he admitted, almost ashamed.  
“You know, we could do it.”  
“Dear Gregory, your lack of knowledge of human biology is alarming.”  
Gregory glared playfully at him. “Myc, we could go through adoption, or surrogacy- there’s lots of options. We’d have to change our daily routine and whatnot, but y’know it’s possible.”  
“We’ve got your daughters to focus on Gregory, you already have children, and you don’t need more.”  
“Myc, I didn’t have children for a long time- she kept them away from me! I was so stupid- getting a girl knocked up at eighteen, marrying her to keep everyone happy, having another daughter two years later, getting a divorce just months later after she admitted cheating, then meeting you. She wouldn’t give me access because of who I love!”

In fact, Greg hadn’t seen his eldest daughter from age two to age six, missing four precious years of his daughter’s lives, and then he only saw them once a month- if it fitted into their timetable, which all so often it didn’t.

“Greg, you have two daughters who love you so much now though- and neither of them care about who you love, it’s their mother. We have to focus on them, and adding another child into the mix wouldn’t work.”  
“Myc, they’re sixteen and eighteen. Laura's the same age as I was when Rachel had her- they’re not children anymore. Laura’s at law school, and Alice is finishing her A levels, they’re not exactly babies!”  
“Even so, there’s the age problem! I’m far too old to become a first time parent!”  
“Myc, you’re bloody 40! Mick bloody Jagger has had about twenty kids, and he’s in his seventies!”  
“Greg, we are talking about a hypothetical situation- that is not going to happen and that is final!”

Greg stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Compromise

Mycroft slowly loaded the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, leaving enough time for Greg to gather his thoughts.

He walked upstairs, and pushed the door open to see Mycroft lying on the bed.

“Let’s talk.”  
“No.”

He walked over and sat down next to Greg on the bed. 

“You want this a lot don’t you?”  
“This wasn’t about me- it was about you!”  
“Of course I want a baby- it’s just that we work too long hours, and don’t have enough time.”  
“We could compromise on working.”

Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade compromising on working! Whatever next?

“We could each work part time. We could also put them into a nursery a couple days. We could work it out.” Mycroft continued.

“Really?”

And so it was decided. Mycroft and Greg Holmes-Lestrade were going to be fathers.


End file.
